


She-ra Hogwarts AU year 1

by Stargazingdreamer12



Series: She-ra Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Multi, Physical Abuse, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazingdreamer12/pseuds/Stargazingdreamer12
Summary: Adora has finally gotten her Hogwarts letter. However she soon becomes very interested in a short-tempered girl in her yearorNot enough She-ra Hogwarts AUs so I'm gonna make some of my ownThis is my first fanfiction.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow & Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Mermista (She-Ra), Catra & Perfuma (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), George/Lance (She-Ra), Light Hope/Mara (She-Ra), Mermista & Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma & Scorpia (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: She-ra Hogwarts AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059758
Comments: 22
Kudos: 73





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I will try and keep a normal update schedule.  
> Sorry this chapter is so short the next one will be longer I promise.

It was like any other day. Adora woke up and went down stairs to greet her sister Mara and Mara’s girlfriend Hope. Adora went downstairs to find Mara sitting at the table. Hope was making Pancakes.

_Adora was extremely confused. Hope wasn’t a huge fan of Pancakes, because of this she never cooked Pancakes except for on birthdays or Christmas. What could be so exciting Hope would make her Pancakes._

Adora's thoughts were interrupted by her sister’s voice.

“Adora your up. Come here we have some very exciting news.” Mara’s tone was one Adora couldn’t place. It wasn’t happy, it was more than that. Even Hope who wasn’t big on being sentimental looked happy.

Mara handed Adora a letter with a red seal with a code of arms on it. On the code of arms were a Snake, A Lion, An Eagle, and a Badger. She looked up Mara and Hope were both beaming at her.

Adora looked up almost to ask permission to open the letter. Both Hope and Mara nodded smiling. Adora opened the letter and began to read.

“Are you gonna tell us what it says?” Mara asked.

“Oh right,” She cleared her throat and began reading.

Dear Ms. Greyskull,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.”

Yours sincerely,

Castaspella Mystacor

Deputy Headmistress

Adora finished reading. She looked up at Mara and Hope. Adora had heard so much about Hogwarts, both her mother had gone there and so did Mara and Hope. Adora had been dreaming, hoping for the day she would get a letter.

Mara and Hope’s eyes were on her

Adora looked up tears in her eyes.

“I’ll make you guys proud I promise.”  
To her surprise Hope was the one who spoke. “We know you will.”

Adora looked into Hope’s eyes. Hope wasn’t one to show much emotion. The only time she smiled was when she was with Mara. However Hope wasn’t just smiling. She was beaming at Adora. This time Adora knew she was crying.

“Well then,” Mara exclaimed. “We should probably eat our Pancakes before they get cold.”

Adora and Hope laughed and went to their seats.

***

After breakfast Mara and Hope took her to the car.

“Where are we going?” Adora questioned.

“You’ll see.” Mara said teasingly.

The car ride seemed to take forever. They stopped in front of an old dirty looking pub. The faded sign read The Leaky Cauldron.

Adora followed Mara and Hope into the dingy building.

The inside of the building was dark and dusty. All of them kept walking till they got to the back of the pub. Mara opened a door. Adora followed them into a small walled courtyard. Mara took out a long wooden wand and tapped the brick wall in front of them. Three up two over, she then repeated this motion two more times. One by one the bricks seemed to dissolve away to reveal a busy street filled with people of all types. Adults covered from head to toe in robes. Children running around looking at all the trinkets.

Mara put her hands on Adora’s shoulders.

“Welcome to Diagon Alley.”


	2. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and her family gets her school supplies. Catra makes a brief appearance.

Adora walked down the streets of Diagon Alley. Mara had left to get Adora’s school books, leaving her alone with Hope. When they reached Madam Malkin's Adora went in alone. Hope had told her that she would wait outside for Mara.

“Are you here for Hogwarts, dear?”

Adora nodded. The woman led her to the back and motioned for her to stand on one of the stools. As soon as Adora stepped up and turned around. The woman put on her robes and began pinning them up. Before she knew it the woman addressed her. “All done, sweetie.” Adora stepped off the stool and paid for the robes.

When Adora stepped out of the shop she was greeted by Hope and Mara.

Mara ruffled her hair, books in hand.

"Where are we going next?" Adora questioned.

Well we have your supplies, your books, and your uniform. That means all we need is your wand.

This was what Adora had been waiting for. Her wand, the conduit of magic. This is what was going to allow her to use magic.

Her inner monologue was cut short when Mara spoke.

"Come on kid. It's your wand we gotta get."

Adora laughed and ran to catch up with her sister. Mara headlocked her and Hope put a hand on her shoulder, and they went to get her want.

***

Ollivanders was a small dusty shop. The shelves were lined with long, thin boxes. Adora was reminded strongly of a shoe store.

"Why, if it isn't Ms. Greyskull." Came a breathy voice from the crevices of the shop. From the darkness an aged man appeared. "Mara, correct? Mara Greyskull."

Mara smiled at the question. "That's correct Mr. Ollivander."

"Ah, so this must be your sister. Correct?"

"Yes Mr. Ollivander."

Mara seemed to have a light amusement to the whole situation. She was smiling looking at Mr. Ollivander as though he were an old friend.

"Of course you'd be here for a wand." Mr. Ollivander stated. Adora's head shot up.

"Oh uh, yes sir."

Ollivander seemed to assess her. His grey eyes piercing her soul.

After a very long pause Ollivander clapped his hands as if he was just brought back to reality.

"Well well, let us see. Ah, this will do nicely."

He pulled one of the thin boxes off the shelf and opened it. He brought it over to a confused Adora.

"Give this wand a try."

Adora picked it up and waved it. She continued to do so till Hope put her hand on her arm.

"Not a match." Adora looked down feeling immediately dejected. "Do not worry it is very rare a match is found on the first try."

Ollivander went back to examining the shelves. He continued to mutter things under his breath. Finally he returned with another wand.

_Adora gave it a wave, again it did nothing. This process repeated itself over and over. Adora was getting very frustrated. What was he doing? Why couldn't he just pick a wand? How was she supposed to know which one matched?_

Ollivander came back with what seemed like the hundredth wand. Adora waved it again. The wand shot fireworks from the end. Adora looked on in shock. The adults however were very pleased.

"There you go. I told you you'd find a perfect match."

Ollivander took the wand and examined it. Pine, 9 inches, Unicorn hair core.

They paid for the wand and left the shop. Adora now had all her supplies.

"What do you say we go get lunch?" Mara asked.

"Are you kidding. Of course yes."

Both of them looked to Hope who chuckled softly.

"I'm cool with it." She said

Adora cheered and they made their way to a nearby restaurant.

***

Adora was eating her Ice cream. Mara and Hope were asking questions about what house she wanted to be in and if she would be ok without them. Adora had never been away from them for an extended period of time. Mara had just started her talk about writing them everyday. When something caught Adora's attention.

There was a girl staring at her.

She was quite a few feet away so Adora had a hard time making out her features. It took her a moment due to the distance but Adora realized the girl had cat ears and a tail. She blinked a few times due to the shock.

The girl just continued to stare; she didn't seem to notice Adora looking back. The girl looked upset in some way. Adora was about to tell Mara she thought she thought the girl might need help, but a woman appeared next to the young girl.

The woman had black hair and was covered in red robes. She scolded the girl and dragged her away. The girl took one last glance at Adora before she disappeared.

"Are you even listening to me?" Mara asked.

"Huh, oh sorry I got distracted." Adora was about to tell them about the girl but she decided against it.

She wrote it off as a weird occurrence and thought nothing more of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone whos read this story.  
> Special thanks to those who gave their input.


	3. The mysterious girl strikes again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't put Glimmer and Catra in the same proximity

Finally September first came around. Adora, Mara, and Hope arrived at the station at about 10:30. They worked their way around the crowds of people. Adora stopped at the barrier between 9 and 10.

“You got this kid.” Mara said, putting her hand on Adora’s shoulder.

Adora took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and ran straight into the barrier. She opened her eyes. Mara and Hope came through the barrier and went to Adora’s side. There were so many kids her age and older Adults crying as they said their goodbyes.

Adora said her goodbyes to Hope and Mara before boarding the train. She found an empty compartment around the lower middle of the train. She put her luggage under her seat and took out a book she had brought for the trip.

Only a few minutes later the compartment door opened and a girl walked in. Adora recognized her immediately.

Her cat ears twitching nervously, her tail was puffed up and wrapped around her leg. It was the girl from Diagon Alley. She had just now noticed how wild and untamed her brown hair looked. Her striking heterochromatic eyes. One was a turquoise color the other was a golden yellow. Who the hell has golden eyes. The girl was holding a black cat that seemed to be calmly asleep in her arms.

The girl sat across from Adora, pulled out a sketchbook and began to draw. The silence was tense at least for Adora. In an attempt to break the silence Adora cleared her throat. The girl glanced at her but didn't say anything. Giving no sign of acknowledging her again, Adora spoke.

“So, what’s your name?”

"Catra," She responds coldly

“Nice to meet you, Catra. I’m Adora.”

“I don’t remember asking.”

Adora was taken aback by the sudden rudeness. The girl had seemed to make it very clear she wanted to be left alone, yet Adora persisted.

"Are you excited to go to Hogwarts?"

Catra scoffed. "I could care less." Adora took note of Catra's lack of eye contact.

Suddenly, the compartment door flew open and two people stepped in. They were obviously first years like them, a boy and a girl. The girl had short, bright pastel pink hair that swooped to one side. The boy had dark brown hair that was in a buzzed afro style.

The boy was the first to announce himself.

"All the other compartments were full, hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Adora responded knowing full well that was true for only one of them. She glanced over to see the cat girl with her knees hugging her chest, tail curled around her cat as she continued to draw. She showed no sign of acknowledging their existence. The pink haired girl sat next to Catra and Bow sat next to her.

They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. By the time anyone spoke the train had already started moving.

The boy was again the first to speak.

"Hey, my name is Bow. That's Glimmer." He started pointing at the pink haired girl. The boy who was apparently named Bow was about to speak before he was interrupted by the girl. She had already forgotten her name, something like Glitter.

"Glimmer Brightmoon you might have heard of my mom. She's-" She was cut off.

The girl next to her scoffed

"Hey _Sparkles_ can you be a snob somewhere else because some of us don't want to hear you sing your own praises.

This seemed to infuriate Glimmer.

"And I suppose you think you're so special as to tell me that?"

Catra just laughed humorously. "Special? Hardly. I just happen to dislike people who act high and mighty."

Unable to think of a response Glimmer just groaned and sat back down.

"What's your name, anyway?" She asked, addressing Adora for the first time.

"Adora."

Glimmer hummed in response and looked away. The boy whose name she also forgot tried to clear the air.

"So what house do you guys want to be in?"

Adora responded first. "Gryffindor, that's the house my sister was in and some of the best witches and wizards were in there."

"Cool, I want to be in Ravenclaw. That's the house my dad was in."

Adora was about to ask more but was interrupted by Glimmer.

"I want to be in Gryffindor." She announced to the discomfort Glimmer's friend and Adora.

Catra scoffed again.

"Excuse me?" Glimmer snapped.

"Just thought that Gryffindor would be a perfect fit. You're obnoxious, pompous, and self-righteous. You'll fit right in."

Glimmer looked like she was about to beat the smaller girl, but Bow managed to deescalate the situation.

"So what about you? What house do you want to be in?"

"Slytherin."

"And you say I have bad taste in houses." Glimmer sneered.

" Whatever do you mean, _Sparkles_?"

"Slytherin has the highest amount of dark wizards. I-" She was cut off by the cat girl.

"That's exactly what I expected someone like you to say. Gryffindor's traits are just nicer words for rash and dumb. Slytherin is known for their cunning, smarts, and ambition, and those are the traits that can make someone great. Glimmer Brightmoon.”  
Those last words were laced with so much venom even someone as oblivious as Adora could pick it up. Catra kept her cold gaze on Glimmer for a good few minutes before turning her attention back to her sketchbook.

Sat in silence for a moment, but of course that only lasted for so long. Glimmer was the one who started this fight.

"Why are you such a …" Glimmer stopped herself before she could go too far.

"A what?" The small girl snapped.

"Ugh, I've known you for less than a day and I already hate you! Why are you so rude?"

Catra laughed. "That's rich coming from you. You know what I'm just going to go."  
And with that she grabbed all her belongings and stormed out of the compartment.

***  
Catra to the back of the train. She finally found a compartment that she could stay in for the rest of the ride. It wasn’t empty like she would have wished but she was sure nothing could be worse than sitting with those spoiled, self- important, princesses. 

_How lucky they must have been to be brought up by people who would give them the world. They took that for granted. They never would worry about having a place in this world. They didn’t have to work for any recognition it was just given to them._

Melog curled into her side. She scratched her behind the ears. She began drawing the landscape she could see as they whizzed past. The other girl in the compartment left her alone.

_Good_

Catra kept drawing till there was no light left in the sky and she could longer see the paper. Her eyelids started getting heavier till she could no longer keep them open.

She fell asleep soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! I really appreciate you guys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra is Angsty, that pretty much it.

Catra awoke when a voice echoed across the train. “We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes. You will leave your luggage on the train. It will be taken to the school.”

Catra went out into the crowd of people in the train corridor.

As the train came to a stop, the other kids pushed their way towards the doors.  
Catra ended up being one of the last of those on the train. She stepped onto the platform below her.

All the student’s attention began to focus in one direction. A lantern bobbed toward them.

A voice bellowed out, “First years follow me!”

Catra weaved her way around the older kids in front of her. Finally she reached the woman with the lantern. “This way!” She bellowed across the sea of first years.

The group followed the tall woman. They walked down a narrow path, as the group came round a bend a castle came into view. Everyone paused and stared in awe. Catra heard someone behind her mouth “wow.”

The castle had several towers, all of different heights. The lights coming from the castle almost looked like stars from a distance.

“This way” The woman shouted.

The group of first years followed the woman. The path stopped and in its place was a lake that was black in the night and never seemed to end.

 _Of course we have to cross a lake._ Catra thought bitterly.

“Four to a boat!” The woman shouted.

Catra cautiously stepped into a boat. The water of the lake seemed to make the air even colder, she curled further into her robes for warmth. All the other kids seemed to be shivering as well.

Once everyone was in a boat the woman yelled, “Forward.” and the boats began to glide across the water. The boats went into a tunnel that seemed to go under the castle. On the other side of the tunnel there was a pile of pebbles and stones.

The boats drifted to the shoreline. Everyone began to carefully get out of the boats as not to fall into the lake below.

They walked up the steep hill of stones, at the top was the castle. They walked up stone steps to a giant oak door. The woman knocked on the door.

The door opened. On the other side was a black-haired woman in purple robes.

“First years, Professor Mystacor,” the woman said.

“Thank you, miss” Professor Mystacor said.

The other woman disappeared into the darkness. The light of her lantern getting smaller and smaller before completely disappearing.

“Right this way,” Professor Mystacor said, now addressing the group of first years.

The crowd followed the Professor till they reached another large door. She turned around and began to speak.

“Welcome to Hogwarts. We will be starting the beginning of term feast shortly, but before that we will have the sorting ceremony. The sorting ceremony is very important as your house will be your family here at school. You will sleep in your house dorms, attend class with your house, and eat with them at your table. The houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. These houses have created some of the most noble Wizards and Witches. We hope that you serve as an example to your house.  
Now you will wait here till we are ready for you. When we are I will come collect you.”

With that the Professor went through the doors in front of them.

The silence that fell over them was almost unbearable. Almost. Catra wasn’t sure if she could deal with so much noise at the moment. She tried to mentally prepare herself for whatever came next.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity of waiting Professor Mystacor returned.

“We are ready for you.” She started, “Now everyone single file.

Once everyone was in a line they began to walk through the door into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was massive. Candles were floating in mid air above 4 long tables, In front of them was a long table that the teachers were sitting at. Once they reached the front of the Great Hall everyone spread out.

Professor Mystacor spoke, “When I call your name you will step up and I will put the sorting hat on your head.”

The Professor pulled out a Scroll of parchment and began to call out.

“Salineas, Mermista”

A girl with blue-green hair stepped up. The moment the hat hit her head. The hat opened up and called out. “SLYTHERIN”

The back table on the left began to applaud, the girl then walked over to join them.

“Plumeria, Perfuma”

The girl stepped up. She looked nervous. The hat seemed to take a while to decide with her.

Finally the hat shouted. “GRYFFINDOR” The girl quickly took off the hat and ran to join the Gryffindor table.

“Archer, Bow”

The boy from the train stepped up.

The hat waited for a moment before shouting. “HUFFLEPUFF”

“Dryl, Entrapta”

“HUFFLEPUFF”

“Smith, Kyle”

“RAVENCLAW”

“Jones, Rogelio”

“GRYFFINDOR”

“Williams, Lonnie”

“RAVENCLAW”

“Weaver, Catrina”

Catra suddenly panicked. She didn’t know why she was panicking. She stepped up and Professor Mystacor put the hat on her head.

“Ahh,” A voice came, it seemed to be in her head. “There’s lots of things going on in your head isn’t there? Yes, yes. You long for greatness, no not greatness. Recognition. You want to feel trusted. loved.” Catra’s discomfort was horrible. She felt as though she might cry. All her hidden feelings were being thrown in her face. “I know just what house it will be for you.”

Suddenly the voice called out.

“HUFFLEPUFF.”

_The hat was wrong, it had to be wrong. Catra slowly began to walk toward the Hufflepuff table. She sat next to a girl with platinum blonde hair that was in an undercut._

“Hey there.” The girl said a little too cheerfully. “I’m Scorpia, your Catrina right?”

“Please just call me Catra.” She replied dryly.

“Oh, ok.” Catra looked back to the front but before her attention could go back to the ceremony she saw someone she knew all too well.

Catra saw her mother, looking at her. Her eyes narrowed in a way Catra knew all too well. She could almost hear her words, voice and everything

_You failed_

Catra focused all her attention on the ceremony.

“Brightmoon, Glimmer”

Sparkles walked up a little too confidently for Catra’s liking.

The hat barely hit her head when it shouted.

“SLYTHERIN”

At first Catra felt furious.

_Why could Sparkles be a Slytherin. Was Catra really just not good enough._

However Catra felt better at the look of alarm, horror, and disgust. Catra held back a laugh as she saw Sparkles sit at the Slytherin table.

“Greyskull, Adora”

The blonde stepped up, the hat was placed on her head.

“SLYTHERIN”

Blondie went to go sit by Sparkles.

A woman stepped up and tapped a goblet.

“Hello students,” She said. “To all our older students, welcome back. To our first years, welcome we hope you enjoy your school year.

Suddenly food appeared in front of them. People began to grab the food. Catra put some food on her plate and began to eat.

***

Once everyone had finished eating. Professor Brightmoon stood up and announced.

“Now, I’m sure all of us are tired, so I want you all to follow your Prefects and they will show you to your dorms.

Catra stood up and followed a boy she assumed was the prefect. He was talking but Catra wasn’t really listening. They stopped at a stack of barrels. The Prefect began to speak.

“So the way you enter the common room is by tapping Helga Hufflepuff on this barrel.  
The Prefect tapped their wand against the barrel and suddenly a door swung open. All the students began to walk inside the room.

“This is the common room. Boys your dorms are on the right, girls your dorms are on the left.”

Catra walked up a spiral staircase. Several students began to break up into different dorms. Before she could understand what was happening she was alone with a purple haired girl with pigtails.

Catra and the girl entered the last empty dorm. Catra found her stuff already transported there.

Catra thought a lot about everything that happened today.

Catra didn’t sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may make Hordak a student in an attempt to even out the house situation.  
> I changed the dorm set up slightly because I refuse to believe that all the people in one house can fit in two dorms.  
> Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I'll try and get the next chapter out sooner.


	5. Catra has and bad day and talks to her roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin
> 
> Warning: Minor depiction of child abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Entrapta would be best friends if there wasn't a war, you can not change my mind

The 9:00 bell rang and all the kids began to scramble to class. Catra ran to get to her charms class.

Catra burst through the door. Everyone turned to stare at her, Professor Mystacor cleared her throat and smiled.

"You're late."

Catra attempted to get the words out through her humiliation.

"I-I got lost."

Professor Mystacor let out a humming noise. "Alright, just find your seat."

Catra quickly took her seat next to the Blondie from the train.

"Now, today we will be working on the mending charm. In front of you is a broken object. Now watch what I do. Reparo." Professor Mystacor jerked her hand to the right then down.

The object in front of the Professor swiftly joined together.

"Now, I want you to recreate what I just did."

Everyone began to attempt the spell they had just seen.

Catra was on what felt like her millionth try.

"Hey, you need help?" The girl next to her asked.

"I don't need help from anyone, least of all you princess."

The blonde looked hurt but didn't push.

***

Catras day was not going well. She couldn't figure out how to do the charm, instead of turning her match into a needle she just managed to set it on fire, she ended up falling out a window when she heard a bang in History of Magic, and ended up tangled up in the devil's snare in the green house. So by the time she got to potions she looked like she had gone through hell.

Catra slid into her seat and opened her textbook.

Catra wasn’t at all surprised when Professor Weaver appeared suddenly.

"Attention,"

Silence fell on the room.

"Good," Professor Weaver drawled. "Now I'm unsure how your other professors tolerate nonsense, however in this class all of you will be held to a higher standard."

Catra felt as though she were listening to a broken record. Weaver had always gone on rants like this. Telling Catra to focus more or study harder. Weaver made it clear that no matter what school she was in it was the best or nothing at all.

"I believe I was asking for your full attention Miss. Catrina.

Catra swallowed. "My apologies Miss."

Weaver scoffed and moved on.

"Potions is a subject that requires you full attention if you want to succeed. I do not except half-work, if I feel it's not your best then you've failed."

Weaver assessed the class to see if anyone was daring enough to try and make a fool of her.

"Now let's begin."

***

Catra was in her dorm drawing. She was glad to only have one roommate because that meant she would get to be alone more often.

As if the universe had heard her Entrapta came running into the room.

"What are you doing?" Catra asked.

"I wanted to see why you're alone, everyone else likes spending time in the common room at least a little bit. Was it what happened in class today?"

Catras face flushed. "No, I just like being left alone."

Entrapta seemed to write something down.

"What's that?"

Catra noticed where her roommate was pointing.

"My tail."

"Ooo, how did you get it, or did you always have it, are you not human at all. Can non humans go to Hogwarts?"

"Can you please shut up!" Catra shouted.

Her roommate stopped. She blinked several times. "I'm sorry, was that too personal?"

Catra couldn't believe that her roommate could be so oblivious. "Yes obviously, how could you not see that! Even I know when to draw the line!

Her roommate looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry. I'm not really good with people."

Catra was surprised by the new development. She thought all of the other Hufflepuffs were friendly, outgoing, and good with people. Guess she was wrong.

"I'm not either."

Entrapta looked as surprised as Catra felt. Catra never really opened up, and she definitely hadn't meant to now.

However this gesture seemed to cheer Entrapta up immediately. Her roommate smiled and began to bury herself in her books.

Catra began to get bored of sitting in silence.

_She's your roommate, if you want this to be somewhat tolerable you should at least try and talk to her a little. just try and get to know her a little._

"So what are you reading?" Catra asked.

Entrapta looked at Catra, to her book, and back.

"A History of Magic," Entrapta replied.

 _This is gonna be wonderful_. Catra thought bitterly.

"What do you like to do for fun?" Catra asked.

"I like to make things." She said, still looking at the book.

"What type of things?" Catra tried.

"Mostly tech." She answered, now facing Catra.

"You make tech?"

"Well kinda. I mostly take apart tech and remake it but sometimes I take it apart and make something new."

"Oh that's cool."

"I know-" Entrapta began to gush about tech and Science for the rest of the night. Catra didn’t really mind as long as she didn't have to talk about herself she was fine.

10:00pm came. Catra and her roommate got into their beds.

Catra wondered how her roommate could go to sleep so fast.

Catra fell asleep pretty soon after.

It didn't last long.

***

_"Catrina, what is this?"_

_Weaver held up Catra’s test with a red B+ written in the corner._

_"M-my test."_

_"Would you like to explain why you got a B+?"_

_"It was really hard and the teacher didn't explain it well, and-"_

_"No you brainless child! You never try!"_

_"I did try! It was really hard!"_

_"DO NOT TALK BACK TO ME!"_

_"I'm not I just-"_

_"SILENCE, I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH DISRESPECT. IT IS CLEAR YOU NEED TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON!"_

_Weaver grabbed her hair and dragged her into the next room. Weaver took out her wand._

_"Crucio."_

Catra awoke with a start. It was just a dream. Catra found that she always had to tell herself that when she had these nightmares.

Catra sighed and went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading hope your enjoying so far
> 
> Sorry this chapter was shorter


	6. Flying class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been excited to write from Entrapta's pov so here it is.

It was noon and Catra was sitting with Entrapta in the Great Hall eating lunch.

Entrapta was talking about their Transfiguration homework.

"It shouldn't be too hard. I mean as soon as we get the spell to work we just have to explain the function of the spell."

They were interrupted by Sparkles.

"Excuse me."

Catra turned around. "Can we help you?" 

"What do you want Sparkles?"

"Can I talk to Entrapta for a moment?"

"Sure!" Entrapta blurted. 

Entrapta and Glimmer walked away leaving Catra alone with her "friends."

Catra turned back to her table as Sparkle's friends stood behind her awkwardly. 

Entrapta and The Sparkles gang returned to their respective tables. 

"What did Sparkles want?" Catra asked. 

"Glimmer? Oh, she just wanted to ask about our Charms homework."

Catra hummed. Suddenly the 1 o'clock bell rang. 

Today was the first day of flying class. She and Entrapta got up and walked out to the grounds. 

Out there were dozens of broomsticks all lined up facing each other. All the students gathered in a crowd. 

A burley woman emerged from the castle. She moved in front of the crowd of students. 

"Hello kids, I'm your flying teacher Professor Crimson. Now I want you to find a broom and stand beside it."

They all did as they were told and stepped next to a broom. 

"Now to summon your broom to you you must say up."

Everyone began to yell up. 

"Up" Catra commanded. Her broom rolled over but never came to her.

"UP!" Catra screamed, the broom still didn't move. 

Eventually Catra had to pick up her broom. 

Professor Crimson checked to make sure everyone had their broom before being given more instructions. 

"Now you need to get into the air. So on the count of three you will kick off the ground.

One, Two, Three"

Everyone kicked off the ground. No one was able to get a grip on their broom. 

"To steer the broom just turn it slightly in the direction you want it to go. Professor Crimson remarked. 

Catra moved her broom slightly to the left, and bumped into another student. Her broom spiraled out of control. Before she could steady the broom she felt herself collide with a tree. 

Catra hit the ground. She tried to stand but couldn't. Every time she tried to stand she fell. 

People began to notice that Catra was injured.

The first person that came over was Entrapta. Concern was written all over her face. 

"Catra! Are you ok?" 

"Ya, I'm fine." Catra tried to stand to no avail. 

"Finally Professor Crimson approached them. The growing crowd of students parted as the Professor walked over to Catra. 

Professor Crimson examined Catra’s injuries. 

"Sprained ankle," she mumbled. "You there escort Weaver to the Hospital wing." 

Sparkles friend Blondie stepped forward. Great. 

The Professor handed Catra off to the blonde. She put Catra's arm around her shoulder to support her, and they walked to the Hospital wing.

***

Catra was finally free from the Hospital wing. Catra made her way to Potions. 

Catra arrived at Potions just on time. She sat in her seat as Professor Weaver stood up to start the lesson. 

"Now, today I will be giving you your brewing partners. You will have these partners for the rest of the year." Weaver examined the room. "Bow Archer and Glimmer Brightmoon, Mermista Sealineas and Scorpia Garnet, Entrapta Dryl and Hordak Prime, Adora Greyskull and Catrina Weaver." 

Catra winced at the way Weaver snapped their shared last name. Catra knew Weaver was embarrassed to call Catra her daughter but it still hurt every time she made that clear.

Adora sat down beside Catra. 

"Now today you will be making a forgetfulness potion. The ingredients are in the cabinet. You may begin."

Catra gathered all the ingredients and returned to the brewing station. 

"Alright let's get this over with." Catra groaned.

"Two drops of lethe river water." Adora said. 

Catra put them in and moved on to heating the Cauldron. Catra made sure to keep the time. Once it got to 20 seconds Catra turned off the heat and moved on to the next ingredient. 

"Um, how is your leg doing?"

"Fine." Catra snapped. Catra wasn’t sure why she had this reaction to the attempt at conversation. She never minded talking to Entrapta. 

"Why are you so mean all the time?" Adora demanded. "I've just been trying to be nice and every time you always snap at me."

Catra was taken aback by the question. She stumbled over herself to get an answer out.

"I just- I don't like talking to people I guess." Adora didn't seem satisfied with her response.

"Look I'm sorry ok! I didn't mean to be rude. I just assumed your character and I'm sorry, ok?"

Adora smiled a little. "Yeah. Let's just get back to the potion."

***

Entrapta grabbed the lethe river water and handed it to her partner. Entrapta had never had a brewing partner before, this would be exciting.

"Do you have the Valerian sprigs?" Hordak asked.

"Yup!" Entrapta handed him the sprigs, and her partner added them to the Cauldron.

"Ok now we have to stir it three times Clockwise." Hordak added.

Entrapta began to stir. "No you're stirring it the wrong way!" The potion was knocked over. Entrapta fell to the ground. Everyone was staring at them, Entrapta flushed with embarrassment. 

"Miss Dryl. I see that you weren't paying attention to the directions." Professor Weaver drawled. "This behavior will not be excused easily. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Entrapta kept her mouth shut. She knew there was no way of talking herself out of this.

"It wasn't her fault she fell over!" Catra yelled. 

"Is that how to talk to your teacher Catrina." Weaver mocked in a dangerously low tone. 

"She's right." Hordak said. "It wasn't her fault." 

Professor Weaver suddenly seemed willing to listen. 

"Very well, Prime help Miss Dryl get cleaned up." 

Hordak nodded and helped Entrapta up and led her to the back where the classroom had cleaning supplies. 

Entrapta took off her robes and gloves. Hordak took out his wand, he mumbled something and all the liquid left her clothes. Her purple hair was still damp. Entrapta tried to ring it out but it didn't work. 

"Your hair will still be damp. Here your robes should be clean enough till you can change."

"Thanks!" Entrapta replied, grabbing her robes.

"It's not important I'm just doing what's asked of me." He said coldly. "Let's just try and fix the potion."

Entrapta's face fell. "Sorry," Entrapta mumbled.

"Like I said it wasn't your fault. It was an accident. We just have to get this done."

***

The bell rang and Catra quickly gathered her stuff ready to leave the classroom. 

"Catrina stay after class."

Catra froze. She glanced at Entrapta. Her friend gave her a sympathetic look.

"Wait outside." Catra mouthed. Entrapta nodded and walked out. 

Catra walked up to her mother's desk. "Yes Ma'am?"

"I have received some worrying information. You have been failing at your magic in several classes. Is this true?"

"Yes." Catra mumbled. 

"Have I not taught you anything?" 

"It's not my fault your potion did this to me!" Catra screamed. 

Catra covered her mouth immediately wishing she could take the words back. The rage seemed to seep out of Weaver. 

"You horrible child! How dare you disrespect me!" Weaver reached for her wand but she paused when she heard a voice in the doorway. 

"Hey Catra. Oh I'm sorry Professor Weaver." It was Adora. Entrapta stood beside her. 

"Oh there is no trouble Adora. Catrina you are dismissed."

Catra felt herself run out of classroom tears rolling down her face.

***

Entrapta joined Catra in the dormitory.

"Are you ok?" Entrapta asked. 

"Do I look ok?" Catra scoffed.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Already did, but ya."

"What was the potion thing about?"

"You heard that huh?" 

"You weren't exactly quiet.

Catra sighed. "When I was about six my mom, Weaver, wanted to experiment with the idea of using Polyjuice potion to transform into animals. Weaver decided I would be her test run. As you can see it didn’t turn out well. I was taken to St. Mangos but they said the damage was irreversible."

Entrapta just stared at her friend. That was a lot to take in. Oh was all she could say. 

Catra chuckled. "Yeah, guess that's why I'm so bad at magic."

They sat in silence for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	7. Important announcement

So I'm going on a hiatus. I've been feeling a lack of inspiration lately so I'm taking a break to work on other projects.  
If you are enjoying the fanfiction don't worry this isn't the end I'm just having writers block with this specific fic.

Thank you for reading so far I'm still working on this it's just going to be more slow.


End file.
